


A Fortunate Accident

by redundants



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundants/pseuds/redundants
Summary: It's nighttime in the scorch, and it's one of the only quiet times anyone has left.Of course, Newt and Thomas feel the need to ruin this.





	A Fortunate Accident

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know whether I should post this tbh? but I did so   
> i have watered your crops with smut, enjoy!

The realization that he was in love hit Newt like a ton of bricks. 

It happened at about eleven at night. That was when all of the puzzle pieces clicked together in his brain and he jolted up, staring at the cold sheet that he was using to cover himself. Thomas groaned from his sleep being disturbed, and Newt whispered a quiet 'sorry' before laying slowly back down.

Newt had known that he had some kind of feelings for Thomas since he stepped into the maze and his hand reached forward to shake Newt's. Either Thomas was made out of electricity and he was an elaborate trap to slowly stop Newt's heart, or he liked him.

Newt had attempted to convince himself it was the former. Several times.

But it all clicked now. Maybe this wasn't just a tiny crush? 

His brain had started working on this theory this morning, when Thomas woke up and carded his fingers through Newt's hair affectionately, with his fingers digging just a little too hard into his scalp. It was all Newt could do to stay quiet, fingers curling around the edges of the sheets as he speedily pulled away from Thomas's grip.

And then, around noon, when the sun was hottest in the sky, Thomas had walked just a little too close to Newt and it made him flinch, his brain stuttering for something to say. But he didn't say anything, and he just took a few steps the opposite direction, ignoring the hurt look Thomas had on his face.

Newt hadn't realized that he was so goddamn dense to his own feelings. It had taken forever to realize that he might, just might, be in love with the idiot. Speaking of the idiot, Thomas had rolled over from the sheet they shared to rest his head on Newt's chest.

No, no, this is okay. It's not inconvienent in any way, at all. It's not like this stupid shank was giving Newt a major hard on that he had no way of curing. He instead just stared at the ground, praying that it would go away so he wouldn't have to watch as Thomas woke up and realized that his best friend was turned on by him.

If Thomas knew, Newt might never get to see that beautiful shuckin' smile again, as he ran ahead in the Scorch and called Newt to come follow him. He might never get to see those soft brown eyes gaze at him, as if he was searching through his soul. 

Newt didn't deserve those innocent brown eyes staring at him, not when they had no idea that the person that he slept next to every night had dreams and fantasies about getting banged by him. Newt felt absolutely disgusted with himself.

Newt shifted his gaze from the floor to Thomas, knowing that he wouldn't get any sleep that night no matter what. Not until the inconvienence under his waistline decided to go away. And even then, his thoughts would keep him up for who knows how long. Probably until the bleeding scorch sun came up and attempted to shuckin blind him, like it did every day.

Thomas's head slowly moved in his sleep, and it felt like seasons as his teeth clamped down on Newt's collarbone. He let out an involuntary moan, and felt anger flare up inside of him. Didn't this twat know what he was doing to him? Didn't Thomas know that Newt couldn't look at him without drooling?

"Thomas, bloody hell, get up!" Newt hissed into his ear, punching him in the arm gently and wrenching his head away from his collarbone.

Thomas nearly jumped a foot into the air, sitting up swiftly and glancing at Newt. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" he seemed to mentally count all of the gladers in his head, and it made Newt angry just seeing him look at someone else.

"No, it's you, you idiot! Do you see this?" Newt pulled down the neck of his shirt a little to reveal the glaring mark that was left on his collarbone, his fingers pulling on the sheets.   
Thomas nodded blearily, and Newt pulled the sheet up, grabbing a few rocks from around the various gladers' beds. "You left this here. In your sleep. And now-" Newt punctuated his words by stabbing a corner of the sheet into the cracked ground of the scorch. "I can't sleep." by the time the sentence was finished, the corners of the sheet were pinned down.

Thomas still looked slightly confused, but his confusion vanished almost immediately. "Why can't you- oh." he murmured, his eyes darting down to the tent that had risen in Newt's jeans. Newt flushed.

"And I expect you to help me fix it. Since you caused it and all." Newt huffed, screwing his eyes up and trying to ignore the painful hardness. Thomas didn't move, and Newt dragged his hands across the ground. "Tommy, you wouldn't make me take care of myself, would you?" he asked sweetly. "You wouldn't make me do this?" 

Newt started to unbuckle his own belt, maintaining eye contact with Thomas. That seemed to be the snapping point of the other boy, as he pounced on Newt and forced their lips together hungrily. The kiss was messy, with teeth clacking and tongues wrestling for dominance. It was absolutely heavenly.

Newt broke away and gasped for air, quickly moving back in and starting to pull off Thomas's shirt. "Newt." the other boy hissed through his teeth. "You have no idea-" he let out a gasp as Newt's fingers brushed over his stomach. "How long I've wanted to do this."

A shiver ran through Newt's body, and his process of pulling up the shirt was interrupted by teeth attacking his neck, biting down gently and licking every red and purple mark there. "Tommy, bloody hell, ah!" Newt let out a moan. "Everybody's going to see." he murmured.

Thomas just grinned wolfishly and added several more marks across Newt's neck and shoulders, making sure to bite down hard on his collarbone. Newt let out a loud whimper. "Take your shuckin' pants off. I need them off." Newt pleaded.

Thomas slowly, teasingly, started to remove his pants, wriggling out of them and tossing them over to the side. Once he had gotten his jeans off, it was very clear that he, too, had a rise in his pants. Newt laid down on his stomach, getting onto his knees and staring up at Thomas while he shamelessly mouthed his clothed cock.

The younger boy let out a long hiss, his head tilting back and his breathing growing ragged. Newt tugged down his boxers and exhaled slightly at the sight before him. "Fuck, Tommy." Newt murmured, running a gentle finger down the shaft. Newt winked at Thomas before diving back down, his lips capturing Thomas.

Thomas let out a soft moan, his hips starting to buck up into Newt's mouth. Newt winced and pulled off with a small pop, wiping the saliva from his lips and moving back. He jerked off whatever he couldn't reach with his mouth with left hand, his other hand palming himself through his jeans. 

"Newt- Newt, stop. I'm gonna come, and I don't want this to end just yet." Thomas breathed, and a thrill ran through Newt. He didn't want it to end either. It felt amazing to have Thomas making those noises, and he would be willing to get him off every day of his life if he could hear the moans and whimpers leaving his throat daily.

"Hold on-" Newt muttered, wriggling out of his pants and shirt and digging through Frypan's pack. There was a little vial of medicinal lotion contained in the pack, and Newt plucked it out, returning to Thomas in only his boxer briefs, which were removed just seconds later. "Now, you better fuck me, because I'm not sure I can handle another minute of this." Newt hissed through his teeth.

Thomas poured some of the lotion onto his hand, warming it up quickly and slathering a finger in it. He gently pressed a finger into Newt, causing the older boy to yelp in surprise and take a few seconds to adjust. The small yelp was all the confirmation Thomas needed to add a second finger. 

It hurt, but god if Newt didn't want more of it. He started to forcefully grind down on Thomas's fingers, whimpering and moaning relatively loudly. "Shh." Thomas whispered. Newt completely ignored him, gasping as Thomas started to slowly scissor him open. 

"T-That's enough. I want it now. Gonna come if you don't stop." Newt stuttered out, accepting the third finger that Thomas inserted but lifting himself off of them just a moment later. 

Thomas shook his head, grabbed Newt's scarf, and tied it around Newt's mouth. He glanced up in surprise. "You're making too much noise. Calm it nice and good." he murmured, wrapping his arms around Newt's hips and letting him slowly sit down on his cock.

Newt let out a loud hiss as the head entered him, but it was silenced well by the scarf. He let out small mewls and whimpers, sliding down and taking about three more inches. "Fuck, how much left?" he hissed, already letting small moans escape his lips.

"Not too much. You're doing good, so good." Thomas whispered, biting down hard on Newt's neck and distracting him, causing Newt to slide down and Thomas to bottom out. Newt let out a cry, shaking slightly and starting to move back up, only to slam his ass back down onto Thomas's hips. 

"Fuck, bloody hell, Tommy, so good. Ah..." Newt whispered, pulling down the scarf slightly. Thomas didn't make him keep it on; he was too distracted by the overwhelming pressure around his cock.  
Newt rode him quickly for a moment before seeming to get tired. Thomas flipped him over, starting to slam relentlessly into Newt. Newt let out a loud moan full of pleasure and lust, and Thomas was suddenly very grateful that they were covered by the pinned down sheet. 

Thomas hit a spot, and Newt saw stars. "Yes, Tommy, there." he begged, relishing in the feel of Thomas's fingers as he spread Newt's thighs apart. Newt's eyes were glassy and he let heavy sobs escape his lips, one of Thomas's hands sneaking over to jerk him off. All it took was three more hard thrusts, and Newt was coming, riding out his climax blissfully.

Thomas's hips stuttered to a halt, coming inside of Newt and pulling out a moment later. They were both covered in spare bits of the lotion, and Newt's come.

The older boy flushed and unpinned the blanket, making sure not to meet Thomas's eyes. However, they still followed him the whole time as he crawled around the sheet. Eventually, Thomas snapped out of his staring and enveloped Newt in a hug, the latter boy letting out a small squeak. "You were amazing." he whispered.

Newt relaxed. "So worth the wait. So, tomorrow night?" he joked, but Thomas seemed eager to have the experience again, his sweet smile provoking a smiliar one out of Newt. 

"When I'm not able to walk tomorrow, you're going to be the one who explains to Minho that you fucked my brains out." Newt stretched his legs to accentuate his point, wincing. "Though I guess you're pretty good."  
"Only pretty good? I'm kind of offended." Thomas let out a mock gasp and wrapped up Newt and himself in the blanket, not even bothering to put his clothes back on. He pulled Newt closer to him, and the older boy instinctively snuggled up in his arms, resting his head on Thomas's chest. 

"Goodnight, Newt."

"Goodnight, Tommy."


End file.
